Sorry, Wrong Era
Sorry, Wrong Era is a Season 1 episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Summary Jimmy invents a small time machine. When he teases Cindy and Libby with his invention, Hugh asks to use it. When Hugh decides to go back 2 minutes, he types 2-0-0 , and sends Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen 200,000,000 years in the past! Then Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen decide to make an invention to go back to their time. A Tyrannosaurus rex(a.k.a Sharptooth) attacks, but they manage to hide under a giant mushroom, in the meantime Carl finds a Leptictidium(from Walking with Beasts), and names it Leppy. A pteranodon, identified as a Pterodactyl, grabs Sheen and takes it back to it's nest and there are young pterodactyls. Back in Jimmy's time Hugh uses Jimmy's invention to annoy the people of Retroville. He goes to the Candy Bar, and annoys them by eating ice cream for hours, and drinking purple flurp and burping all day. He signs up for parachute school, but annoys everybody by not using a parachute. Jimmy and Carl and Leppy meanwhile have to finish up the invention, but they need diamonds. Then Carl looks up in the sky and sees a huge star and he asked Jimmy what it was and Jimmy said it was a huge asteriod coming down to Earth. Then Carl panics then Jimmy calmed him down and said they got 4 hours until the asteriod hits Earth. Meanwhile back at the nest Sheen was having fun with the pterodactyls and the mother came back and she knew it was time to leave the Nest. After a long time of searching they finally finds diamonds, but the Tyrannosaurus attacks, and it prepares to eat Carl and Leppy. Suddenly, Sheen appears and saves Carl and Leppy on the backs of the young pterodactyls. Jimmy remembers that the Tyrannosaurus' skull is harder than steel, so they use the Tyrannosaurus to crack the diamonds. But Jimmy Noticed that the Asteriod has finally came to earth and crashes into the earth and targeted the gulf of mexico and causes a big wall of fire spreading across the world to make the time of the Dinosaurs end. The Time portal was set and Jimmy,Carl,and Sheen jumped in the time portal and they make it back to their time, but Hugh is captured by an angry mob of citizens. First 1 is Sam, because he give a stinky action to his customers. Second 1 is a pregnant woman that was ready to be give birth, but Hugh use the time machine to make her give birth repeatedly. And Cindy and Libby are chasing Hugh for giving them brain freeze. Hugh is punished by being locked up in a cage. When Hugh is apologizing, Leppy pushes a random button on the remote and Jimmy goes back to the time of the beginning of the episode and Jimmy ends the episode surprised. Quotes *''Jimmy:'' Oh no! It can't be! Abundant megaflora, CO2 heated atmosphere, LEAPIN' LEPTONS! My dad didn't send us back 2 minutes, HE SENT US BACK 200,000,000 YEARS!!! *''Sheen:'' What did you say!? *''Jimmy:'' HE SENT US BACK 200,000,000 YEARS!!! *''Sheen:'' Oh, that's what I thought you said. *''Jimmy:'' Without the Quantom Replay, we're trapped in the late Cretacious period! *''Unseen carnivore:'' GGRRRRRRR!!! *''Carl:'' Jimmy, did they have mommys who make it go away in the late Cretacious era? *''Sheen:'' Jimmy please! with our superior human intellect, we can easily outwit anything we run into! *''T. Rex from Jurassic Park:'' Rraarrrr!! *''Sheen:'' Go ahead Jimmy, outwit him. (Jimmy and Sheen run, while the Jurassic Park T Rex begins sniffing at Carl) *''Sheen:'' Don't move Carl, it can't see you if you don't move (Carl strikes unusual pose) *''Jimmy:'' Sheen, that theory's been discredited! *''Sheen:'' RUN CARL RUN!!! (After evading T Rex from Jurassic Park) *''Sheen:'' THAT'S RIGHT RUN YA STUPID LIZARD, WITH YOUR SILLY LITTLE ARMS, AND YOUR PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN, AND YOUR... *''Jimmy:'' Uh, Sheen, you might want to hold off on the taunting just a few more minutes! *''Carl:'' How come, Jim? *''Jimmy:'' Because, we're still being hunted! *''Sheen:'' Jimmy heeelp! I'm afraid of heights! Oh, and I'm also afraid of pterodactyls! *Sheen: YABBA DABBA DOO!!! Trivia *The title of this episode is like the Jurassic Park title design. *When Jimmy said the theory that you have stand still to a Trex from Jurassic Park was discredited he meant that T Rex has binocular vision and forward facing eyes and has very good eye sight so you cant stand still to a trex. *When jimmy said they went back two hundred million years to the late cretaceous period it was actually 65 million years ago (200 million years ago is the Triassic period). *When the Pterosaurs were on the ground they should have have their fingers on their wings on the ground to support their weight. *The T Rex also appeared in a Jimmy short. *It is true that the Leptictidium has been alive since the late cretaceous period- the mid eocene *This is the first episode to feature Libby's new look, with pink shirt and Egyptian-Queen hair. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1